


Keeping It Interesting

by frnklymrshnkly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheekiness, Enjoying the quiet, F/F, Speculation, a tame swat on the bum, before the brats arrive, leaning on doorframes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/pseuds/frnklymrshnkly
Summary: Kittyhawk enjoying a moment of peaceful speculation and cheekiness before the hoard arrives on 1 September.





	Keeping It Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 5 September prompt from [Sapphic September 2018](https://golden-queen-writes.tumblr.com/post/177602640443/sapphic-september-2018) (“Autumn”)
> 
> This drabble is unbeta'd. Please excuse my slovenliness.

Minerva is braced against the lintel of the Entrance Hall. Summer is giving way to autumn and the grounds are tranquil in the late morning light. Idyllic. Quiet. Downright peaceful. In short, nothing like the school year.

“It won’t last—you’d better relish it now,” comes Rolanda's voice from behind her.

“Oh, you’re telling me, are you?” Minerva counters with levity. Rolanda’s not wrong, of course, but she hasn’t been teaching even half as long as Minerva. 

“I am, as a matter of fact. You have them in a classroom, sitting in desks. I have them 100 feet in the air, bawling that they can’t stop or get down.”

“Point,” Minerva concedes. “But you never have to owl parents because their children have used class time to turn quills into sex toys.”

“Counter-point.”

They stand together. Rolanda is slouching on the other side of the door frame with her arms crossed under her breasts. She looks as cool, collected, and prepared as ever. She’ll soon learn, though, because—

“It’s going to be different this year.”

“Oh Morgana’s pendulous tis, not this again,” Rolanda rolls her eyes and mimes a mouth flapping with one hand. “As if we’ve not been hearing all summer from Dumbledore how vigilant we must be this year. Sound’s like Mad-Eye, for fucks sake.”

“Be fair,” Minerva says, smirking. “Severus’s tangents about what an showboating little prick Potter II is certain to be have been implacable.” 

“I do wonder what the lad’ll be like,” Rolanda confesses, even though she and Minerva had been wondering aloud about it throughout the summer.

“A bloody handful,” Minerva asserts with unflappable certitude. “I wouldn’t admit it in front of Severus—I do enjoy winding him up—but Harry’s sure to have a mischievous streak in him. And, more than likely, an aptitude for Quidditch,” Minerva finishes with a nostalgic smile.

“Well time will have to tell on that score. After his first flying lesson I’ll report back on his Quidditch promise.”

“Oh, I doubt that’ll be necessary.”

“Going to look in on flying lessons and see for yourself, are you?”

“No need,” says Minerva, cheekily. 

There’s a beat of silence. Rolanda refuses to take the bait.

“He’ll make the Gryffindor team this year. You mark my words.”

“He’s not even been sorted yet!” Rolanda scoffed. “Pretty sure of yourself.”

“You didn’t head Gryffindor during the tenure of James Potter and Sirius Black and live to tell the tale. Just trust me.”

“Mm.” Rolanda makes a sceptical noise, even though she’s pretty sure Minerva is right about Gryffindor, if not about Quidditch. The woman is smart as a whip and incredibly perceptive, but rules are rules. “Care to make it interesting?” Rolanda asks, as though a single minute spent with Minerva could be anything else.

Minerva slides her hand down the lintel and drops it to her side, supporting herself once more. She turns to face Rolanda. Her hawk-like eyes are so sharp—Minerva doubts she’ll ever get over them.

“That depends,” she finally answers. “What did you have in mind?”

Minerva does an about face and heads back into the castle. Rolanda follows suit; Minerva can hear a few of her footsteps on the flagstone. 

SWAT!

“Oh!” Minerva startles and puts a hand to her smacked bum before turning right back around.

“Oh, come on.” Rolanda’s tone is placating. “I just thought I could show you what I had in mind, instead of telling you.” She gives Minerva a positively wicked grin.

Minerva tries to contain a matching one, but fails utterly. She grabs Rolanda’s hand and starts dragging her to their chambers. 

“Hurry up then,” she encourages. “We only have a few hours before the Welcome Feast.”


End file.
